Traditional vibrating membrane for headphone speakers is of a single layer structure and such a structure is made of homogeneous material which could be soft or hard, resulting in a narrow frequency band of the vibrating membrane for speakers. The situation could be such that, either the high frequency would suffice to produce clear and melodious sound or the low frequency would suffice to produce low but powerful sound, hence the inability to meet the full frequency band requirements of the headphone speakers.
In addition, the vibrating membrane for speakers of the prior art features unreasonable structure design, poor stability and liability of deformation, hence a short service life of the product.